


One Time

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Only Naruto would somehow find a way to stop time without even trying. It's the why Sakura can't quite accept. crack!fic.





	One Time

Slowly, Sakura turns her head to Naruto adjusting his pants sitting a little crookedly at his waist.  “So if I’m understanding this correctly...”

 

“It’s something that just...happened.  I guess.  I didn’t know what I was doing.”

 

“You stopped time,” she continues, and blinks with an almost frown, because it’s the third time she’s said it, despite the increasingly growing lack of comprehension at exactly why Naruto managed to do it instead of simply how, but the mere fact he was even able to do it at all doesn’t immediately take precedence in her mind, “because you _really had to go_?”

 

Beside her, Sasuke’s yet to move.  He continues to stare, expression blank.  Maybe he’s even stopped breathing, which, despite the tiniest indication that is the very, very slight continuing rise and fall of his chest, Sakura can’t be particularly sure, because everything around them is so very still—the ninja who tried to ambush them frozen in mid-attack—apparently due to Naruto’s impromptu jutsu.

 

Or maybe none of it’s real, and she’s simply imagining it.  Maybe it’s too many nights working at the hospital under Tsunade finally catching up to her during one of the rare opportunities she’s had to share a mission with her teammates.

 

With the weird way Naruto keeps staring at her, as if she’s the one who just happened to figure out how to stop time, at the moment, she doesn’t quite trust that she’s not.

 

“It’s not like I meant to do it.”   Rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, Naruto wipes his hands on his pants.  “And really, how’d it look fighting with that kind of stain in front of my pants?  Not heroic, I tell you.  Not heroic at all.” 

 

For reasons pertaining to what's left of her sanity, Sakura spares another glance at Sasuke.

 

He still hasn’t moved.  But then he blinks.  Some kind of reaction begins to appear on his face.  A small hint of surprise.

 

Unsurprisingly.

 

As long as she’s not trapped alone with Naruto suspended in time, knowing she’s not by herself in this kind of unexpected situation, she can deal with facing it a little easier, especially with someone as sensible as Sasu—

 

“You didn’t even wash your hands, did you?”  Sasuke’s mouth curls in disgust, and he takes a step back, away from Naruto and closer to Sakura. 

 

Naruto pulls a face, narrowing his eyes and extending his arm in a gesture pointed to the motionless ninja behind him caught in midair.  “Are you seriously worried about a thing like that at a time like this?”

 

Sakura doesn’t comment about Naruto inadvertently admitting to not at least doing something with his hands, but she doesn’t exactly mind Sasuke standing in front of her.  Still, despite working with each other for so long, between the three of them, with those two, it’s no wonder she’s had to become the voice of reason.

 

“Never mind that,” she says.  “That’s not important right now.”

 

“No, what’s important is finding a way out of this mess you caused.”  Sasuke stares at Naruto, long and hard, showing no signs of relenting because Naruto’s staring back just as obstinate.  “But an idiot like you didn’t think about that, either, did you?”

 

Sakura once more takes in their eerily still surroundings.  There’s no telling how wide the affected area spans or even how long the effects will last.  Although with Naruto’s endurance and seemingly unlimited supply of chakra, that he can keep up with an unknown jutsu this effortlessly, even on an unconscious level, being stuck like this indefinitely, it’s not something she’d rather think about.

 

She just steps beside Sasuke, shares in his glare at Naruto for all she’s worth.  “Naruto...”

 

“Um...well, let’s see.”  Arm lowered, drawing back, with the gall to actually look embarrassed, Naruto tries to smile that kind of annoying smile he uses to get out of trouble that never does work.  “I didn’t really plan this, so I can’t really say I thought that far ahead when it happened.”

 

Before Sasuke has a chance to make another retort, needless to say, which, of course, means Sakura knows she should have expected it even before one of the ninja began charging at her with a sword, that’s exactly when Naruto suddenly decided to learn how to unfreeze time.


End file.
